Spicy Frindship Chocolate?
by Sakura-Himawari-Ran-Sakutsa
Summary: Yay! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Hmmm... What will happen if Mimi and their friends decided to make a 'FRIENDSHIP CHOCOLATE', while Mimi and Izzy, her boyfriend has a bad relationships because Izzy's not funny joke?


**Spicy Friendship Chocolate?**

Sakura-Himawari-**Ran**-Sakutsa

**Disclaimer**

**Story : Ran**

**Digimon : Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Yay! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Hmmm... What will happen if Mimi and their friends decided to make a 'FRIENDSHIP CHOCOLATE', while Mimi and Izzy, her boyfriend has a bad relationships because Izzy's not funny joke?**

* * *

"Mimi!" Sora runs to her "Tomorrow is Valentine's day, right?"

"Umm... Yes. So?" Mimi cocked her head "Maybe I will make a Chocolate for Izzy. Like always" Mimi looks so confused. 'Why'd she looks so excited about tomorrow? I am sure she will just make an Chocolate for her sweetheart, Tai' Mimi thought. She stared at Sora again. Sora coughed and then whispered to her

"How If we make a Friendship Chocolate for everyone?" she asks

"Eh?" Mimi looks so happy by her plan, but she still feels so confused "Why?" she asks

"Well, I think it is gona be fun! So? What do you think?"

"Ummm... Why not?" Mimi agreed

* * *

"Izzy~ I will make you a Speeeciaaal Chocolate!" Mimi said to Izzy

"Uh? You are gonna cook?" Izzy sighed "I don't think the result will good..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mimi raised her voice

"No... Just kidding!" Izzy smiled. But Mimi started to mad

"Hmph! Okay, then! I will not give you my Special Chocolate!" Mimi always thought that all of the words that just come out from Izzy's mouth is true. But the truth, Mimi's chocolate is the best for him

"Mi... Mimi! I'm just kidding!" Izzy tried to reach her hand, but she just pulled it back, and walk faster

* * *

"Hmmm... Chocolate for Sora, Tai, Yamato, Joe, T.K, Hikari, and..." Mimi silent for a while "Nah. I don't have to make any for Izzy" she said "Oh, maybe I will make three more for standby!" she said, and she started cooking. "Hmm~ Hmm~" she looks so happy

* * *

And, after 50 minutes, she done making it!

"Yay!" Then she start wraps it with a Pink box

* * *

"Here, Hikari, T.K!" Mimi took ou two pink box from her bag

"Wow. Thanks, Mimi! This is great!" They two said. Mimi just grins and then runs to the others, and give the box for Sora, Tai, Yamato and Joe. Then, she stared at the three box in front of her

'Hmmm... Maybe I will eat one, but the other two...'

"Mimi!" A good looking boy comes to her

"Ah, Willis!" Mimi said 'Right. This one is for him' Mimi thought "Willis, this is for Valentine!" Mimi said

"Whoaaa! Thank you very much, Mimi! I am sooo happy!" Willis hugs Mimi and they two laughing

'So... This one is for who...?' Mimi stared at the rest of her Chocolate. And then, suddenly her eyes stared at Izzy that stared at her. Izzy smiled nicely at her, but she just indifferent to him. He sighed and then turned his face back to his computer 'No... Not him...' Mimi thought 'But...'

"Hmm! Mimi! Your chocolate is the best!" Willis said. Mimi smiled brightly

"Really?" Mimi looks so happy that somebody loves her chocolate

"Yes! And this is the best!" Willis said. Mimi laughed, and then Izzy just stared at her with a jealous eyes

* * *

'Well, I will give this one to Izzy, then...' Mimi thought "Izzy!" Mimi called him, and he turned his face to her "Here! My Chocolate for—"

"I don't need it"

"Eh?"

"You like Willis, right?" Izzy asks

"Eh? No! I-"

"Why don't you just give it to him?" he asks coldly. Mimi stared at him for a while, and her eyes went watery

"THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP CHOCOLATE!" She screamed, Izzy is so shocked "So what? Izzy is my boyfriend! There is still a word 'FRIEND' on it! So why couldn't I give this to you?" Mimi started to cry "All I want is just give this chocolate to someone I like... Someone I love, and someone that I care about!" Mimi screamed. Izzy sighed. He feels a bit guilty too. So he walks closer to her and wiped her tears

"Sorry..." he said, and he took the Chocolate "Thanks, for the Chocolate. Please, at least, don't cry like that. I won't accept the Chocolate from the crying girl" he joking. Mimi stared at him and wiped her tears

"O... Okay..." She said

"By the way, I really want to taste this" Izzy opened the box and eat the Chocolate

1...

2...

3...

"Spicy" he said

"What?" Mimi confused

"Well, This is spicy, but super delicious!" Izzy said "I want more" he said and took another bite

"I... Izzy..." Mimi smiled and hug him "Thanks" she said

* * *

-There is so many chocolate in Japan that use a chili powders as the ingredients...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
